


look

by shinozakis



Category: Cravity (Band), kang minhee - Fandom, koo jungmo - Fandom, minimo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, same aged characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinozakis/pseuds/shinozakis
Summary: for jungmo, happiness came in the form of a lot of things; one of them being quality time with the person he admired the most.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 60





	look

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a scene from ateen s2 ^__^ my fave web drama go watch it if you haven’t yet!

“you’re really going to stay here until you feel like it?” wonjin asks minhee. wonjin had just about enough of studying, for him 30 minutes was enough to sustain all the knowledge he needed for tomorrow’s test. for minhee, however, overtime and a sleepless night was not even close to memorizing the test’s coverage. minhee looks up at wonjin, who is standing right in front of him with his bag cradled in between his arms. wonjin was ready to leave, his things all packed and his brain worn out. the pair swore to leave the library together, but wonjin was way too tired and minhee was still in the process of revising his notes. 

“you can leave without me, wonjin, i’ll be fine here.” minhee drops his pen and looks at wonjin, a smile plastered on his face. wonjin pouts and thinks long and hard before nodding, reaching over to pat minhee’s shoulder.

“alright, don’t stay here too late. i’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow.” wonjin waves goodbye and minhee does the same, watching his friend leave.

minhee scans his surroundings, there were five people in the room with him, all of them occupying different tables. minhee was a frequent visitor in the neighborhood library, he knew almost everyone that dropped by to study and he knew the times of the day wherein the library wasn’t crowded. he was such a frequent visitor that he even had a specific table he liked to study at, a table that was situated right next to the gigantic glass windows.

unlike others, minhee preferred studying next to a view. there were people who would find themselves getting easily distracted if they had a view next to them, but minhee liked studying next to a view, it allowed him to clear his head from time to time, avoiding the instance of information overload.

minhee takes a look at his watch and goes back to revising his notes. it was quarter past the hour of 10 in the evening and he still had so much to revise. he had informed his parents ahead of time that he would be going home late, it was exam season so he knew he would be spending long hours at the library than at home. 

“i knew you’d be here.” someone says beside him, surprising minhee. minhee jumps in his seat, his hand immediately flying to his heart before turning towards the person who had scared him. jungmo laughs at minhee’s reaction, setting his things down beside minhee before apologising.

“you scared me.” minhee says a minute or two too late, his hand still clutching his heart.

jungmo nods and apologises again, “i didn’t think you’d be so shocked, sorry about that.” he smiles for the nth time and minhee dismisses him nonchalantly, turning back to his notes.

jungmo finds himself smiling again, his heart doing a complete 360. minhee notices the way jungmo is staring at him and carefully eyes jungmo, jungmo doesn’t flinch at all but instead smiles again. 

minhee chuckles and turns towards his notes, dismissing the way jungmo was staring at him. “you’re not going to get anything done if you keep staring at me like that.”

jungmo turns towards the table and arranges his things, his heart still going crazy because of minhee’s presence. minhee always made his heart go crazy, minhee could sit and do absolutely nothing but jungmo’s heart would go haywire. jungmo admired minhee, he was his inspiration and main source of his happiness. as much as he admired minhee, he had yet to make a move on him. after all, the two were silently admiring each other, it’s not like they could just hop on a relationship so easily. 

“have you started revising the notes from today?” minhee asks jungmo, bringing jungmo’s attention back to him. jungmo notices the concentrated look on minhee’s face, his eye brows were furrowed together and it seemed like nothing was going to get in his way of getting the job done. minhee was writing non-stop, his notes looking effortlessly clean. jungmo silently applauded as he watched minhee revise his notes, completely ignoring the question minhee threw at him.

minhee looks at jungmo, no longer surprised at the fact that jungmo had his eyes fixated on him. minhee moves closer to jungmo, his hands leaning on the empty chair in between them, jungmo doesn’t flinch as the two share eye contact, their faces intimately close.

“i told you to stop staring.” minhee says cheekily. jungmo realises the situation and backs away slowly, the dumb laughter coming out only a few seconds later.

“not my fault you catch my attention all the time.” 

minhee shakes his head and goes back to writing, it was only then that jungmo realised that minhee was now sitting on the chair right next to him. there was no longer a space in between them and for some unknown reason, it made jungmo more nervous.

he knew it in himself that minhee made him nervous, minhee probably acknowledged that too. yet, he still couldn’t bring himself to accept the way minhee made him feel. moreover, minhee captivated him so much that it rendered him speechless and utterly dumfounded. he was putty in his hands, but not in a sadistic and evil type of way. he was a hopeless romantic after all, and minhee might just be the answer to his helpess emotions.

jungmo begins writing notes like he hadn’t just spent 10 minutes embarrassing himself. it was all fine until he got distracted by minhee’s hand brushing against his. jungmo was right handed while minhee was left handed and because they were sitting right next to each other, their hands would brush from time to time. minhee hadn’t noticed at all because he was too immersed in his writing, but of course, jungmo just had to get flustered.

jungmo unintentionally sighs when their hands touch again, minhee catching on to it right away when he sees that jungmo has stopped writing. minhee brushes his notebook aside and does the same with his chair, creating space between him and jungmo. jungmo notices this and automatically frowns, he had no clue why but he liked that minhee was close to him, even if it made him flustered.

“hey,” jungmo whispers, minhee immediately turning to look at jungmo. “what are you doing?”

minhee has a look of confusion on his face, jungmo gestures to space between them which makes minhee nod, his mouth forming a small “o”. “i moved a bit so our hands wouldn’t touch while writing, it probably made you uncomfortable.” 

jungmo shakes his head and smiles at minhee’s comment, he puts his pen down and grabs onto the bottom part of minhee’s chair, pulling his chair closer until it returned to its original position. minhee stares at jungmo in shock when their eyes meet, jungmo feels his cheeks turn red at the moment. it was cheesy, way too cheesy for his liking.

“i like it when you’re close to me, so don’t worry.”


End file.
